Camp Divided
by the100slytherinediaries
Summary: Clarke Griffin and Bellamy Blake are councillors at Camp Ark and are looking forward to a summer full of friends and fun but what if something gets in the way and ruins the summer for them and their friends? (Terrible description, story is probable better)AU Bellarke,Jactavia.


Camp divided

Bellamy's POV

It was the first day of vacation and the blake siblings were already on their way to Camp ark for the summer. both were going to be councilors though Bellamy was the older of the pair, by a year.

He felt as though something was different this year, but he couldn't for the life of him say what it was.

It was just there.

As he pulled onto the dirt covered track that marked the beginning and end of summer, each year, he attempted ,and failed, to suppress a smile.

"Bell i can't believe we are finally here" he turned at the sound of his sister, Octavia's voice. " I bet you're excited to see Jasper, Monty and ...Clarke" he subconsciously grinned when saying her name.

He knew that it didn't go unnoticed by Octavia, who was just about to say something, but was cut off by the arrival of a certain blonde princess.

Octavia ran up too Clarke and ,no sooner had she exited her cherry red Mini, enveloped her in a bear hug.

Unfortunately both had come overly prepared with enormous backpacks stuffed with clothes, water balloons and general supplies. At that precise moment Clarke slipped sending both her and one of her best friend's to the ground.

Bellamy chuckled at the sight of his sister and her best friend rolling around on the ground ,like turtles , with their enormous camp ark backpacks.

He decided they would probably be there until he helped them so he offered his hand to Clarke.

Clarke's POV

After Bellamy had helped her and Octavia to their feet she felt the warmth in her cheeks as they turned a light scarlet color. Her and Octavia had decided to find out which of the other councilors had already arrived at their second home, so they bid a goodbye to Bellamy and scampered off in search of Monty, Jasper and Raven.

They found a hysterical Jasper and Raven who appeared to be laughing at Monty, holding half a pine cone. When Monty sensed their arrival he ran over and explained that Jasper had dared him to eat a pine cone and then thrown up all over Finn.

Clarke then noticed a smoldering Finn standing a few meters away, covered in puke.

Unfortunately for Clarke Finn had chosen that exact moment to speak up.

Octavia's POV

'Finn I do not want to have this conversation again'. Octavia sighed as she once again heard Finn attempting to persuade Clarke that he loved her. Ever since last summer when he had slept with Clarke and somehow forgotten to tell her that he had a girlfriend things had been frosty between them.

Octavia took a deep breath before breaking up their little lovers spat, as Monty called it, 'listen Finn if you don't leave Clarke alone I will personally bitch slap you so hard your face will be red for the rest of summer!"

She had had enough of these fights and needed to make sure this was the last one if her Clarke and Raven were going to have any fun this summer. Octavia felt a smirk on her face as Finn snuck off to remove the vomit.

As she turned she caught Jasper staring at her. When he realized she had noticed him he turned his head and pretended to be bird watching so fast that the goggles he always wore fell off his head. As he bent down to pick them up he tripped and ended up with his face in the dirt.

Oh yes this was going to be an interesting summer indeed.

Bellamy's POV

After Finn had stormed off Bellamy decided to hunt out Miller so they could find their cabin and get ready for the boys that would be inhabiting it the next day.

After five minutes of searching he spotted the trademark grey beanie of his closest friend, Miller. They hugged for a second then went off in search of their cabin.

They found it after half an hour of walking through the forest on one of the muddy paths that lead to the center of camp Ark. It was sat in the middle of a clearing opposite another cabin.

As Bellamy opened the door to the cabin that would be his home for the next few weeks he noted that the door didn't lock, and this may scare some of him and Miller's campers.

They decided that the best course of action would be to swap around their single beds with two of the bunk beds so that they were closest to the door incase of a break in, that may scare the campers.

Bellamy heard a large thump outside so him and Miller decided to see if the people in the other cabin may need help. When they reached the other cabin they found one of the single beds on it's side and Clarke and Octavia in a heap on the floor, giggling.

"What are you two doing?" at the sound of her elder brothers voice Octavia stopped laughing and stood up sheepishly. Clarke was still giggling as Octavia pulled her too her feet but stopped when she noticed Bellamy.

"Oh nothing." Octavia erupted into giggles once more abut stopped when they saw the boys leaving. "hey Bell wait" Clarke all but shouted as they ran after them. "Jeez princess we are five meters away!" Clarke giggled before she carried on "after dinner do you want to come back to our cabin?"

Ah yes the annual drinking\games night the councilors always had the night before the campers arrived."Course we'll be there princess, wouldn't miss it!" he suddenly remembered that he and Miller needed to get their cabin ready for the dozen boys that would be there the next morning."Okay see you then guys. Oh and tell everyone you see to come at around eight okay, Bye." Clarke called after them.

As they headed back to their cabin they ran into Jasper and Monty. They told them about Clarke's game night and they couldn't have looked happier. "okay we'll bring the moonshine, see you at 8" Monty told them as he and Jasper hurried off to find their cabin.

"Whoa remember how strong that stuff is?" Miller reminded him as they re-entered their cabin. "Yep tonight is gonna be very interesting!" Bellamy replied as they started on the beds once more.


End file.
